


Don't Touch

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Couch Sex, Kissing Games, M/M, Teasing, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants Karkat to play a kissing game with him that he knows the troll just can't win and uses chicken noises to get what he wants. When he doesn't get the result he expects it leads to something more than kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Au ish postgame setting. Both are legal and in their early twenties. Fic for tumblr user ryu-gemini who came up with the wonderful prompt.

“I don’t want to play this stupid fucking game.” Karkat crossed his arms and stared intently at the TV as if the commercial for dish soap held the importance of a political debate or a grave speech about the state of the country. He didn’t think he’d last more than a minute or two of just touching Dave’s lips with his own. The urge to touch his face or his hair or grabs at his hands was too much. Not to mention he loved the light touches Dave would ghost over his grubscars when they kissed when he wanted to go further. It made it easier to give way and blame it on carnal urges. He couldn't help it, over the almost ten years of their relationship he had to admit he'd grown addicted to contact with Dave.

“Aw come on Karkat. I’m sure you won’t lose that easily. Give it a shot and who knows, you might surprise me.” Dave smirked and scooted closer to the troll on the couch to kiss him on the cheek. He knew Karkat wouldn’t win. He was so sensitive and responsive to being touched. He also knew he loved it and he wanted to watch him melt and crumble before he dropped his walls and gave in to his desires. 

Karkat wrinkled his nose and let out a huff. “I don’t want to play your shitty human kissing game. I don’t see what the point of not touching each other is other than being a fucking nook tease.” 

“Hush now, save that talk for later.” Dave grinned and turned to face Karkat more fully, the troll was already shifting to sit on his knees and face him. He looked ready to have it out about this. He’d need to press him to want to do it not charge off or actually get angry or hurt. “I promise you’ll have a good time win or lose.”

“You mean you’ll gloat and get an even bigger head when you win and I’ll have to roll you around in a three wheeled device like the load of hoofbeast shit you are.” Karkat scowled and seemed to consider resuming his glaring at the TV but he knew it would only tempt Dave to get in his lap or any number of things to convince him to play along.

Dave didn’t worry about waiting for him to resume a less guarded posture and simply playfully shoved him backwards and straddled him, sitting gently but firmly on his stomach. “Come on Karkat I’m sure you won’t lose that badly. Let’s give it a shot.” He grabbed the troll’s wrists as his hands came up to try and grab at his shirt.

“Fuck no.” The troll pulled at the hold and tried to tug his wrists away. “Let go so I can throw you off of me.” 

“Now why would I want to do that?” He released his wrists anyway, he had asked, and smirked down at him. “Don’t tell me you’re a  _cluckbeast_  about a shitty human game.”

Karkat paused in his struggling and stared at Dave. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Dave grinned.

“No. Don’t you even fucking start.”

“Cluck cluck.” Dave grinned down at him.

“Dave…” Karkat narrowed his eyes and a low rumble started in his chest. “Don’t you fucking dare put those wings up.”

“Cluck cluck cluck.” Dave put his hands on his hips and flapped his elbows and the troll turned hard on his side sending them both tumbling to the floor. He pinned Dave’s face to the carpet.

“I’ll play your stupid kissing game but if you cluck at me one more time I swear I’ll shove your face into this ugly rug until the pattern wears onto it.”  He had his weight planted firmly on the other knight’s ass and his knees were pressed uncomfortably into his hips.

“Shit, shit okay okay no more chicken. I promise no more chicken. Can I stop eating carpet now?”

“You can stop eating carpet when I say you can stop eating carpet.”

“That’s why I asked. Will you let me stop eating carpet?” Dave was trying very hard not to laugh but laughing after getting him to agree to play was a recipe for disaster.

“Maybe I want you to eat carpet.” Karkat tightened his grip on Dave’s hair and pushed his face firmer to the floor.

“Is this a new way of stalling because I could always start…” At the word stall Karkat got off of him and resumed sitting on the couch. Dave got up and brushed himself off before rejoining him and sitting on his knees in a similar was, trying to sit lower though since making Karkat lean up too much to kiss him would only give him something to cry foul about.

Their lips brushed gently as they both tried to kiss and be sure to touch nothing but lips. The kissing became firmer and more confident as they settled into position and tried to keep their hands to themselves.

Karkat balled his into fists and tried to suppress the urge to pull Dave closer. He voiced his displeasure with low noises and huffing into the kissing a few times. No rule about having to be happy about the lack of contact. 

Dave found that this wasn’t as easy as he would have hoped and Karkat’s noises weren’t helping. He wanted to change those into moans and pleased sounds. Not to mention he couldn’t hold him close to deepen the kisses or run his hands through that light hair and touch his horns. 

Karkat couldn’t take it anymore. This was fucking torture. He had to touch him, he just had to. Lips were not enough. He never thought about how many things he liked to do to Dave while they kissed until he couldn’t do any of them. He lifted his hand, wanting to just cup his cheek and deepen their kiss when Dave suddenly pulled him close and ran a hand down his side causing him to let out a soft moan.

“Fuck… Who the hell decided that stupid game was something you should do?“ Dave scowled and pulled his hands away. 

“You lost…” Karkat turned his head to the side a little. Dave hadn’t been able to hold off touching. He’d cracked first. Not him, Dave. Karkat shook it off and laughed. It made him really happy to find out Dave liked touching him just as much but he didn’t need to know that. “Looks like  _you’re_  the loser.”

“Hey you were about to touch me. That counts.”

“About to don’t cut it Dave. About to isn’t doing. You lost, I won. You are the loser.” 

“Shut up.”

“Oh come on you wanted to play. You just can’t take that you cracked before me. Dave Strider can’t keep his hands off of Karkat Vantas.”

“I said shut up.” 

“What? It is no less than you would have given me. Let me have my moment in the…” Karkat gasped when Dave’s hand began to rub in between his legs firmly.

“I said shut up weren’t you listening? I guess I’ll have to shut you up about winning before your head swells up and floats away.”

“That doesn’t even…” He shuddered as Dave slipped his hands under his shirt to rub firmly at his grubscars and gently ease him onto his back. “That doesn’t even make sense.” He watched as Dave began to nuzzle at his crotch and he tried to keep his breathing steady.  That was giving him ideas and all of them made his nook feel warmer and he could feel his bulge beginning to expose its first few inches.

Dave stripped down to his boxers quickly and laid gently on Karkat to slide up and kiss him deeply. He undid the troll’s pants and rubbed him more through his underwear, smirking into the kiss as he felt the bit of tentacle already beginning to expose itself. He lifted Karkat’s shirt and kissed up his chest, sucking and nipping at his neck when he pulled it off.

Karkat slipped his hands around Dave’s waist and rubbed his hips. He was already becoming flush in places and he wanted Dave just as far as he was. He touched and teased Dave’s nipples while his neck was sucked and nipped at.  He made an appreciative sound when Dave moaned and he began rubbing the human’s thighs, venturing to cup him now and then and rub his palm into Dave’s balls.

Dave sucked harder to keep from moaning and pulled down Karkat’s underwear so he slip a finger in under his bulge to rub it and the inside of his nook to tease and begin stretching him. He smirked when Karkat shuddered and mewled, bucking gently into his hand to try and get that finger in deeper. His bulge was beginning to slide further out and soon the full length of the red dripping tentacle was in view.

“F-fuck.” Karkat panted softly and rubbed it against Dave’s wrist as he worked with two fingers now. He opened his mouth some when Dave leaned to kiss him and their tongues played in the troll’s mouth. Karkat half yanked Dave’s boxers off to get at his cock to begin stroking it firmly.

When Karkat’s nook had been teased and stretched enough Dave slowly slid in as deeply as he could, his hand and Karkat’s guiding him into the warm wet nook. Karkat gasped softly and shifted his hips to accommodate him and try to adjust the angle to where it would be comfortable to thrust up into him, his bulge was coiling and uncoiling and rubbing on one of Dave’s wrists and threading through his fingers.

Dave began to thrust gently down into him, his hand rubbing and gently squeezing the warm dripping bulge. He grunted softly when Karkat began to meet him hips but the two soon feel into rhythm. The troll was moaning and keening and even mewling when he managed to hit deep within him on a little bundle of sensitive nerves. Dave wasn’t sure if it was Karkat’s troll prostate or his troll G-spot but it didn’t matter. The faces and sounds he made when it was touched or stroked were wonderful and almost enough to make him spill on their own.

A bucket was pulled from under the end table, it was hidden away when company was over but Dave had convinced him to keep it there for times like this. That time it took to get the bucket meant having to find their pace again. Karkat cried out loud enough to echo some in the room when he spilled into pail, Dave guiding the tip of his bulge to it. Dave continued to thrust down into him as he mewled and murmured his throat full of clicks and chirps as he shivered with pleasure. His eyes were bright and wide, unseeing and lost to his waves of pleasure other than still moving his hips a little to urge Dave to his own.

Dave made sure the pail was out of the way before he began to thrust down with increased vigor and soon spilled into the troll. He shuddered and laid over Karkat as they both breathed and enjoyed the feelings and being close. Karkat kissed his face and chirped softly. Dave held him close and the pair of them relaxed and let the last of the waves of shocks and feelings subside. He lifted Karkat gently and carried him towards the bathroom. He’d shut him up good.


End file.
